Main Hall
Were you looking for the West Hall or East Hall from the first game? M. Hall = The Main Hall is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is also the default focus of the Monitor during the Custom Night, as the Show Stage will be disabled. Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Toy Chica, and Mangle can travel through here on their way towards The Office. The Puppet can also rarely appear here, albeit as a transparent hallucination. Appearance The Main Hall features a floor with a shiny black and white checkered tile pattern. Along with these, the camera shows the entrances leading into the men's and women's restrooms, the Parts/Service room, and the hallway down The Office. The room is lit by a single light fixture on the ceiling amongst hanging star decorations. There are four cheerful posters visible near the camera, each displaying one of the toy animatronics, except for Mangle. One of the posters reads "Let's Rock!" with a picture of Toy Bonnie. Another says "Let's Party!" accompanied by a picture of Toy Chica. The third says "Party Time! U Ready?" with Toy Freddy displayed. Another poster with Toy Freddy waving can be seen on the opposite wall, reading "The New Face of Fun!" The Main Hall also appears to have a pathway to the four party rooms and the hallway into The Office. The entrances to the building's two restrooms are found along its remaining wall as well. Parts/Service is, from the camera feed, the door straight down the hall and, from the map view, the room to the far left. Trivia *While not all animatronics are seen doing so, the Main Hall is the only room other than The Office that all animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) must pass through in order to reach the player. **This attribute is also seen in the Dining Area from the first game. **Unseen in this room are Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, BB, Golden Freddy, and The Puppet (though it can be seen as a hallucination). *Like in the first game, Freddy is near the ladies' restroom. **In this game, however, he is near the entrance of the room, rather than hiding inside of it. *Toy Chica and Mangle are the only animatronics who can be seen in this camera location without using the Flashlight. *This room is one of three areas in the game, the others being Parts/Service and The Office, where each of the four main animatronics, whether it be the originals or the toys, can be seen in it (in this case, the old versions of Freddy and Bonnie, and the toy versions of Chica and Foxy). *This is the default camera on the 7th Night. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 51.png|The Main Hall. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall. MangleInTheMainHall.png|Mangle in the Main Hall. 212.png|Freddy in the Main Hall. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall. mangle and bonnie hall.png|Mangle and Bonnie in the Main Hall. Puppetone.png|The Puppet hallucination in the Main Hall. (variation 1) Puppettwo.png|The Puppet hallucination in the Main Hall. (variation 2) Puppetthree.png|The Puppet hallucination in the Main Hall. (variation 3) Brightened TheMainHallBrightened.png|The Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Freddy in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. TC_In_Main_HallBright.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations